vault_of_the_sergioversefandomcom-20200213-history
Alfonso Klock
Alfonso Klock is a villain character from the Sergioverse and often nemesis of the Newsboy Legion. Background Alfonso was an eminent scientist that worked side to side with Samuel, Sergio's father. However, he constantly insisted on creating bio-weapons for the sake of the Mushroom Land by implanting people something he created called Biometals. One of the first test subjects was none other than Samuel's eldest son, Shawn. However, Shawn's powers went unstable and he disappeared and was presumed to be dead. Years later, argumenting that it would save his life, Alfonso implanted another Biometal into Sergio, which cured his heart problems. However, this was done without Samuel's consent, and he demanded Alfonso to be expelled from the Scientific Community. The trial ended on Samuel's favor and Alfonso was expelled as his experiments had actual proof of their danger. Alfonso, in a fit of rage, murdered Samuel hours later and lied to Mary Isabelle, Samuel's wife and Sergio and Shawn's mother, that he had died in a car crash. After this, Alfonso decided to create an army of robots that would destroy the Mushroom Land unless the mayor of Coment City gave him the seat. Mayor Goodday refused, which made alfonso kidnap his daughter Marta and trying to take the role of mayor as a ransom. It was at this moment when Sergio, who had just been chosen as the town's hero by Marta, put a stop to Alfonso's plans. It was at that moment when Alfonso realized he had to get rid of his former colleague's son if he wanted to achieve his goals, thus becoming a nemesis to Sergio and the Newsboy Legion. Appearence Alfonso is a middle-aged man with grey eyes and orange hair in the shape of presumably horns. He wears a grey armour that he himself created, called the Bowser Battle Body, that has made him significantly tall. Creations Alfonso wasn't born with any super power. Instead, it was his scientific skills what made him what he is today. Bowser Battle Body A grey-colored armor that has become his regular clothes. This armor gives him superhuman strength, as well as the ability to curl into a spiked ball and breathe fire. Due to the constant use of this armor, Alfonso's body has grown to the point that he's incredibly tall compared to Sergio. Biometals The very first creations of Alfonso's career and the source of power from his bio-weapons. There is no evidence of other models existing apart of the ones that he implanted to Sergio and Shawn. Clown Mobile In the need of creating an aircraft for personal uses (And for carrying damsels in distress), Alfonso created the Clown Mobile. This vehicle shares names and characteristics from Bowser's Koopa Clown Car and Eggman's Egg Mobile. Early designs show that it was meant to have a de-attachable roof like Dr Wily's saucer but it was eventually scrapped because he could barely fit into his aircraft. S-01 "Thunder" Having backups of his Biometals and after collecting footage of Sergio's powers, Alfonso transfered all this data to a robotic copy of Sergio in a hope that it would stop him. Alfonso Jr With Thunder leaving, Alfonso needed a new second in command for his army. Thus, he created a younger version of himself. He even treats him like if he was his actual son. Alfonso Jr. shares most of Alfonso's talents and even sports a smaller version of the Clown Mobile. Major Koopawns These seven robots appear to be higher ranked soldiers from Alfonso's army and take orders directly from him, as well as Alfonso Jr. * Lunar: Mostly quiet and calculating, he seems to be the leading head of the Major Koopawns. * Gum: Her bubblegum pink armor is actually made of rubber, which makes her able to inflate at her own will. * Hex: For strange reasons, this robot can use powerful magic. * Boxer: Totally out of his wits, but with powerful fists * Ivy: A buxom fembot able to control plants and nature. * Titan: A bulky and heavy robot loaded with state of the art weaponry. * Virus: A fault during his creation gave him a strange glitchy and erratic behavior. Giga Virus Being aware that Sergio could defeat him, Alfonso created and implanted himself this strange virus that, as a last-ditch effort, would make him grow into a giant monster. It has recently showed that the virus' effects can also be triggered by someone else's influence, for example Alfonso Jr or his Major Koopawns. Personality Alfonso is calculating and mischievous but he gets irritated easily when his plans fail. He's aware that most of the people call him a Bowser expy for the whole thing of capturing Marta. To such words, he replies that she uses her as a bait to lure Sergio into his dealy traps. Relationships * Sergio Applepicker and the Newsboy Legion - Nemesis * Samuel Applepicker - Former colleague (Deceased) * Alfonso Jr - Son? Other counterparts Rust Alfonso A robotic double of Alfonso that was first created to fool Sergio during one of his adventures. After being defeated, he was thrown into the lava pit underneath them, revealing his robotic skeleton. Afterwards, he was tossed aside, believing that it wasn't functional anymore and becoming rusty. However, a lightning strike sprung him back to life but also with a mind of his own. Ghostbump Ghostbump, like Beta Sergio, is an early concept of Alfonso. He appears to be a wizard with the ability to manipulate people to cause havoc in the town of Alcala (The place where Sergio and his friends were supposed to live. It was later changed into Comet City). He appeared in Sergio Generations where he had joined forces with Alfonso to destroy Sergio and Beta Sergio. Taiki Ryuunosuke/Hades (Persona) Taiki Ryuunosuke is Alfonso's counterpart in the universe based on the Persona video game series. In Persona S, he is the principal of the Kamui Boarding School that the protagonist and his friends study. When they first meet, Taiki warns the protagonist to not to make any funny business and grows more bitter and resentful towards him and the Basement Dwellers as they defeat Zodiac Shadows. It's not until the last one is defeated when Taiki reveals that he had been possessed by Hades, the god of the Underworld and the true mastermind behind the Zodiac Shadows. Taiki has a Social Link representing the Death Arcana. Alfonso (Fire Emblem) Alfonso has a counterpart with the same name in Nintendo's Fire Emblem series. Prior the events of the story, Alfonso leaded a coup d'etat against the kingdom of Kilfer. The coup ended with the king's death and Alfonso ascending to the throne. At that moment, he declared the invasion of the neighbouring kingdom of Condalia with the aid of his right-hand mand Shawn and his counselor Nacht. However, his plans of invasion are thwarted by a young knight named Sergio and his army. Alfonso is a Wyvern Rider and holds a powerful axe named Obsidian In Fire Emblem Heroes, Alfonso is a flying green axe unit. At 5 stars, he can hold his signature Obsidian, which is effective against infantry unitsCategory:Characters Category:Sergioverse Category:Villains